


Jealous

by the_black_queen_of_hearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Broken, Broken Friendship, Feels, Heartbreak, Loss, M/M, Tragedy, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_queen_of_hearts/pseuds/the_black_queen_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad songfic written for AkuSaï Valentine's 2015 heartbreak prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N this is my second fanfic submission, this time the prompt was Heartbreak (╥﹏╥) Wrote this at about three in the morning while binge listening to Jealous by Labrinth! I highly recommend listening to this song while reading this fic, or just listening to it anyway, it's great! As always thanks for reading! And if you've read my old fanfic Twin Roses Im updating it a little so I've deleted it for the meantime! I'll shut up now, ENJOY! (C) 2014 Simco Limited under exclusive licence to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited This song is not mine please don't kill me

_I'm jealous of the rain_

_That falls upon your skin_

_It's closer than my hands have been_

_I'm jealous of the rain_

 

I remember when we used to run home from school in the pouring rain, sheltering under my umbrella because you never remembered yours.

I remember how we'd get home, panting and laughing, so young and carefree.

I remember how I'd be determined to get work done, but no, you and your persistence managed to get me to race you in CoD, and I'd win and you'd beg me for another round.

 

_I'm jealous of the wind_

_That ripples through your clothes_

_It's closer than your shadow_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the wind 'cause_

 

 

I remember those awful windy days in Radiant Harden.

How I'd take shelter behind you from the wind and you'd laugh All red-cheeked, warm and mischievous and push me over and how we'd end up in a scuffle, and then I'd be left to treat your scratches while you boasted of your non-existent win.

Though I never admitted it, I loved your pigheadedness, I loved you.

 

_I wished you the best of_

_All this world could give_

_And I told you when you left me_

_There's nothing to forgive_

 

We had that fight, you wanted do go check out that castle and I was determined not to go.

But when I saw how disappointed you were, I couldn't do that to you, so I agreed, foolishly, I knew we never should have gone.

What happened that day wasn't your fault though, I'd never blame you.

You... You meant the world to me and I stuck with you until the end. Till death did us part, right?

 

 

_But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was_

_Heartbreak and misery_

_It's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_You're happy without me_

 

You loved me too, didn't you?

When we had hearts at least, you did.

When those girls asked you, you denied it immediately, but I know you did.

The way you'd smile and laugh, your gorgeous emerald green eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

You tried to hide it but I know you did.

 

 

_I'm jealous of the nights_

_That I don't spend with you_

_I'm wondering who you lay next to_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the nights_

 

Didn't I ever mean anything to you?

I remember, and I know you do too.

You can't just leave me Lea! I see you with Sora's Nobody everywhere, the clock tower, Memory's skyscraper, your bedroom

You think I wouldn't notice?

Don't you know what's destined to happen to him? Why would you choose a make-believe friendship over our real one? Love me... Love me again...

 

_I'm jealous of the love_

_Love that was in here_

_Gone for someone else to share_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the love,_

 

Cause You hate me, don't you?

Because of how I followed Xehanort, I see it in those green eyes of yours, I always loved their intensity, I'm so glad they stayed the same.

Yours didn't changed yet mine did, I wonder why? We don't have hearts, and yet you hate me, and I... I still love you.

Please Lea, please I wished you the best of All this world could give And I told you when you left me There's nothing to forgive Please, forgive my stupidity! Xehanort was all lies, I didn't know what to believe! I should never have listened to him over you... We've both had our moments, but please Lea, you have to forgive me!

 

_But I always thought you'd come back,_

_tell me all you found was_

_Heartbreak and misery_

_It's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_You're happy without me_

 

Even though now, Roxas has reunited with Sora, you still care for him?

You're disobeying Xehanort, Lea, he'll make you pay! I won't let him hurt you, just like I did at school, I protected you from bullies.

Even if you hate me, I can still help you, can't I?

 

_As I sink in the sand_

 

You really do love Roxas now, don't you?

I guess that means that I'll be alone again Please Lea, don't let our friendship go.

 

_Watch you slip through my hands_

 

The time is coming Lea, time for us to be whole again, Kingdom Hearts will grant us our wish!

Join us again, we can be whole again! Maybe, just maybe you'll love me again too.

 

_Oh, as I die here another day_

 

No...no...NO... NO...Lea no...please no. You can't be gone Why? They weren't even strong nobodies!

Why did you need to protect Sora that much that you'd sacrifice yourself? It's like Xigbar said, you- you weren't supposed to go down so easily! You've caused me so much trouble, so much pain, just to leave me in the end, for a fictitious romance?

 

_Cause all I do is cry behind this smile_

 

I can't do this anymore.

 

_I wished you the best of_

_All this world could give_

_And I told you when you left me_

_There's nothing to forgive_

 

Lea. Our plans are ruined, the Keyblade Wielder has smite us down.

Please Lea, it hurts You promised you'd protect me, in our past life? Where are you? I... I'll never get a heart

 

_But I always thought you'd come back,_

_tell me all you found was_

_Heartbreak and misery_

_It's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_You're happy without me_

 

Goodbye... Let's meet again, in the next life... Heh... Got it... Memorized?

 

_It's hard for me to say,_

_I'm jealous of the way_

_You're happy without me_

 

Lea...

 

 


End file.
